Sailor Unicorn
|kanji = 美少女戦士セーラーユニコーン|romaji = Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Yunikōn|director = Hoshimiya Unicorn|studio = TOEI Animation|network = TV Asahi|episodes = 200 (46 in each season)|opening = It's Holy Friendship!|ending = My Love Never Stops!|predecessor = None|successor = Tokyo Unicorn}} Pretty Soldier Sailor Unicorn is a Japanese anime series made by User: Unicorn60 and the first installment of the other series franchise.This series takes place after Sailor Moon. Synopsis The Sailor Moon scouts have defeated all their enemies are now in high school.Usagi,Ami,Makoto and Minako go to Juuban Municipal High School and Rei goes to T·A Academy for Girls (although later she transfers to Juuban Municipal High School as an exchange student because her father wanted her to go there because there was a exchange student program).But there are new problems,new enemies appear and the Sailor Moon scouts don't know what to do.Luckily new Sailor Scouts appear:Unicorn,Mana and Momoko. Characters Sailor Scouts -She is cheerful,kind,caring,fun,calm and confident.When a test is coming at school,she always revises at home and always gets full marks on tests.She is always top of her class and gets excellent grades in academics.She transforms into the warrior of love of epitome, |セーラー きらめき|Sērā Glitər}}. Sailor Unicorn Crystal -She is the second future child of Hoshimiya Unicorn and Akiyama Seiji.She has the same personality as her mother although she can get overexcited at times.She transforms into the warrior of love of epitome, |セーラー ちび きらめき|Sērā Chibi Glitər}}(or Sailor Mini Glitter in the English dub).In the future,she will change her name to Okada Hana.She is currently being trained by Madoka to be the second-hand mentor of the Sailor Scouts. -She is the first future child of Okada Hana and Okada Ikuto.She has the same personality as her mother and her grandmother.She transforms into the warrior of love of epitome, |セーラー ちび ちび きらめき|Sērā Chibi Chibi Glitər}}(or Sailor Mini Mini Glitter '''in the English dub). Mascots Allies -He is Hoshimiya Unicorn's primary romantic interest and boyfriend and the civilian identity of Tuxedo Kyun.In the future,he will be Hoshimiya Unicorn's husband,Hoshimiya-Akiyama Madoka,Hoshimiya-Akiyama Hana and Hoshimiya-Akiyama Yuri's father,Okada Ikuto's father-in-law and Okada Kyoko's grandfather. -She is the first future child of Hoshimiya Unicorn and Akiyama Seiji.She is a very nurturing, caring person.However,she is harsh and strict especially to her younger siblings.She is the first-hand mentor of the Sailor Scouts in Sailor Unicorn Crystal who guides them and helps them. -She is the third and last future child of Hoshimiya Unicorn and Akiyama Seiji.She is a infant and behaves like any infant would:laughing when she's happy,bursting into tears if she is frightened or scolded and being moody if she doesn't get the attention she requires. Antagonists Supporting Characters -He is Hoshimiya-Akiyama Hana's primary romantic interest and boyfriend.In the future,he will be Okada Hana's husband,Okada Kyoko's father,Hoshimiya-Akiyama Madoka and Hoshimiya-Akiyama Yuri's brother-in-law and Hoshimiya Unicorn and Akiyama Seiji's son-in-law. Family Members Items Locations Gallery Polls Notice '''This is my version of this series and that it is not a rip-off of Sailor Moon or Sailor Momo (the series that inspired me to make this series) because I am trying my best not to rip it off. If I have ripped of it, then I am very sorry and I will never do it again. It was an accident and I didn't do it deliberately.So please don't delete this page and don't block me because of it.Ok?